A waste heat recovery (WHR) system to recover heat energy generated by an internal combustion engine that would otherwise be lost through cooling and heat rejection is one way to improve engine efficiency and to meet legislated and competitive fuel efficiency requirements for internal combustion engines. During operation of the WHR system, non-condensable vapor or gases can accumulate in various places in the WHR system, deteriorating performance of the WHR system.